Announcements
Announcements Keefe speaking, I will be doing all of the announcements here, so you get to spend even more time with me, lucky you! Here you will find all of the projects that the admins and staff are working on, newest additions to the wiki, any updates about the wiki and if anything has changed that will effect you. So here are they are the beautiful amazing, (just like me) announcements! -Keefe Sencen Character Interviews We are working on interviews with the characters, me included because we all know you want to see what goes on in my fantabulous mind! They are a work in progress and they will be about the characters opinion on my ship with Sophie, Sokeefe or as I like to call it Team Foster-Keefe! I will announce when the first one is up. In the navigation bar it shows the characters that my friend Bea has planned out. There will be more characters than the ones there and there may be multiple interviews depending on how people like them. Fan Fiction Soon, there will be a navigation instalment for Fan Fiction, Bea will be putting it up soon *Glares at Bea* and whenever she does Fan Ficton can be added. The stories don’t have to revolve around me and Sophie but please don’t put any Fanfiction about other pairings with me and Sophie, it would break my heart, and Bea’s and Sophie’s even though she doesn’t know that yet. Fan Art Thank you to all of those who have posted Fan Art! I’m sure you have captured my handsomeness in all of the ones I’m in, because a camera would not be able to handle my aura of beauty. Please do not post any art of other ships that isn’t Sokeefe that contain me or Sophie. You can post art of other ships that has elves that are not me or Sophie as well. Make sure to meet all of the criteria needed, which is listed in the Fan Art. Unless you are an exception to the criteria you must follow all of it, if you are not sure you can contact any of our admins. Wordmarks Awesome! A wordmark for Sokeefe! You can post your entries in now. The official due date for submitting wordmarks has not been decided but it will be after the wordmark voting the Fun Fandom KotLC Wiki. Anyone can make a wordmark for this Wiki. I’m looking forward to seeing your entries for the Gift Master (me) and the Mysterious Miss. F (Sophie) Wiki. The deadline for voting will be decided once the creating deadline is set. Reasons to Ship Sokeefe A new page has been put up! All about me and Foster and why we are awesome together, be sure to add why you think we should be together if you ship us. Bea is currently working on it and adding new reasons as we speak! But there will be no ship bashing, about Sokeefe or any other ship. So that is, be sure to state why I’m awesome on there too! Sophie just tripped off it the stairs I have to go help her bye! -Keefe Sencen Category:Important